He's Mine
by Namika Rahma
Summary: Eh ? Shinichi diperebutkan oleh 3 pangeran sekolah ? Tapi tunggu dulu, Shinichi seorang pemuda loh ! Bahkan sia juga salah satu pemuda yang dijuluki 'Pangeran Sekolah' ! Lalu, bagaimana bisa dia yang notabene seorang pemuda diperebutkan oleh 3 'pangeran sekolah' ? - shonen ai, yaoi, harem Shinichi, KaiShin, HeiShin, HakuShin


Desclaimer: Detektif Conan, dan Magic Kaito milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei.

Summary: Eh ? Shinichi diperebutkan oleh 3 pangeran sekolah ? Tapi tunggu dulu, Shinichi seorang pemuda loh ! Bahkan sia juga salah satu pemuda yang dijuluki 'Pangeran Sekolah' ! Lalu, bagaimana bisa dia yang notabene seorang pemuda diperebutkan oleh 3 'pangeran sekolah' ?

Rated: T, T+

Genre: Romance, Humor.

Warning: Shonen Ai, Yaoi, UkeShinichi, HaremShinichi, Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepatan (?) , OOC, Aneh, Dll.

Note: Disini Shinichi tak pernah mengecil, dan tak berteman dengan Ran. Disini tak ada Kaito Kid. Tak ada kasus-kasusan, detektif-detektifan, dan sejenisnya, 'kay ?

.

HAPPY READING ~ !

.

" KKYAA ! "

" Para Pangeran Sekolah telah datang ! "

" Kyaa, keempat pemuda itu memang pantas dijuluki 'pangeran sekolah' ! "

Begitulah suara gaduh yang diciptakan oleh para gadis atau lebih tepatnya fans girl ketika melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah.

CEKLEK.

Kedua pintu mobil pun terbuka, nampaklah 2 orang pemuda dari pintu berlawanan, disusul dengan 2 pemuda lainnya dari pintu yang sama seperti yang digunakan 2 pemuda sebelumnya. 4 pangeran tersebut berjalan dengan santai memasuki halaman sekolah. 4 pangeran tersebut memiliki ciri yang berbeda, yah, meskipun 2 dari mereka terlihat seperti anak kembar sih.

" Kyaaa ! Hakuba-sama ! " Hakuba Saguru, sang pangeran yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang.

" Hattori-sama ! Kyaa ! " Hattori Heiji, satu-satunya pangeran yang memiliki kulit berwarna kecoklatan.

" Kyaaaa ! Kuroba-sama ! I Love You ! " Kuroba Kaito, sang pangeran yang suka tebar pesona. Memiliki rambut berwarna kecoklatan yang berantakan, dan mata beriris indigo.

" Kyaaaaa ! Kudo-sama ! Jadilah kekasihku ! " Kudo Shinichi, sang pangeran yang sering dikatakan adik kembar Kuroba Kaito. Kenapa ? Karena dia memiliki rupa dan tubuh seperti Kaito, hanya saja dia berambut hitam tertata rapih, mata beriris saphire, dan bertubuh 5 cm lebih pendek dari Kaito – karena itulah ia sering disebut adik Kaito-.

Mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan tak berguna itu –minus Kaito yang masih ber-kissbye ria dengan para gadis-gadis- , mereka berjalan menuju ruangan khusus untuk mereka yang terletak disamping perpustakaan.

Saguru segera membuka pintu yang bertuliskan ' prince room school ' . mereka berempat langsung masuk, menutup rapat, dan tak lupa mengunci pintu tersebut. Teriakan kecewa para siswi terdengar, namun mereka berempat tak peduli.

" Ahh.. Capeknya. Pundakku jadi terasa sakit. " Ujar Shinichi sambil memijat pundaknya.

" Shinichi, biar aku saja ! " Ujar Kaito langsung duduk di belakang Shinichi, dan mulai memijat pundak Shinichi.

" Eh ? Tidak perlu, Kaito ! " Ujar Shinichi menolak dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Kaito dari pundaknya. Namun, Kaito dengan sengaja menyentuh tengkuk Shinichi dengan lembut, karena dia tahu kalau...

" Nggh ! " Tengkuk adalah salah satu daerah sensitif Shinichi. Kaito menyeringai saat mendengar desahan Shinichi.

" Enak, bukan ? " Dengan sengaja Kaito berbisik dengan nada rendah dan meniup telinga Shinichi dengan perlahan.

" Ngghh ! S-stop it, Kaito ! " Bentak Shinichi dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Shinichi sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kaito, yang entah sejak kapan tangan Kaito sudah berada di pinggangnya.

SRET

Saguru langsung menarik Shinichi, agar terlepas dari dekapan Kaito dan jatuh kedalam dekapannya.

" Kau tak apa kan, Shinichi ? " Wajah Shinichi kembali memerah saat menyadari kalau Saguru bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengannya.

" I-Itu... "

SRET

Heiji langsung menggenggam tangan Shinichi, menariknya keluar dari dekapan Saguru, dan membawanya untuk berada di dekatnya.

" Kalian, Jangan macam-macam dengan Shinichi ! " Geram Heiji melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Shinichi.

" Suka-suka aku dong ! lagipula Shinichi adalah milikku ! " Ujar Kaito sambil menyeringai.

" Apa maksudmu, Kaito ? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Shinichi milikku ? " Ujar Saguru dengan nada terkesan arrogant.

" Cih, Kalian berdua jangan harap ! Shinichi adalah milikku ! " Ujar Heiji geram. Akhirnya mereka pun beradu argumentasi mengenai 'hak milik' Shinichi. Sedangkan Shinichi...

' Heh ? Aku... Diabaikan ? ' Pikir Shinichi kesal. Langsung saja dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

" Cepatlah kalian selesaikan pembicaraan kalian. Aku mau ke kelas duluan. Jaa ! "Ujar Shinichi kesal, langsung membanting pintu, dan pergi secepatnya dari situ.

SIIING

Keheningan melanda ketiga pangeran yang terisa. Setelah memproses apa yang terjadi, langsung saja Heiji berteriak.

" Arghhh ! Ini semua karena kalian ! Shinichi jadi marah ! " Ujar Heiji sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

" Salah kami ? Bukankah ini salahmu Heiji, yang memancing kami ! " Omel Saguru.

" Kalian benar-benar membuang-buang waktuku ! " Ujar Kaito kesal.

Mereka bertiga pun saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

' Tak akan kubiarkan ! Shinichi adalah milikku ! ' Pikir mereka bersamaan.

TBC or END ?

Ehehe... bagaimana ? aneh kah ? jelekkah ? jika ingin memberi saran atau kritik mohon di review ! begitu pun juga para pembaca, tolong tinggalkan jejak dengan meriview fanfic ini !


End file.
